Eye of Dragon
by SpottedHeart
Summary: This story is about a young girl who finds out that she is the reincarnation of the Dragon Queen, Aerita. This is not really a crossover, but it is the only place i could put this book and i think that it is really good and should be read.
1. Dragon

Dragon's Eye

Dragon's Eye

I was lying face down on the cold ground. All around me was the sounds of rage. Keeping my eyes closed (afraid to see my surrounding) I lifted up my head. In the air was the tang of blood. I opened my eyes to see dragons of every color flying and fighting. There were flames of blue and bolts of magic shooting all around me.

Next to me a dragon landed, its scales were the color of a moonless night, yet its teeth were as white as a new blanket of snow on the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked in a quivering voice. "Merely for you do die" It responded harshly. Everything in front of me was swallowed in a flash of light, blood red.

I jolted up in my bed. Beads of sweat were rolling down my face. "It was just a dream," I say reassuring myself. I slowly step out of bed. Every step is cautious, afraid that the dark dragon is going to come back and kill me. In the corner over my room I see a dark figure. "Who are you?" I ask into the night. Only then did I realize that it was my reflection in the mirror.

"But I looked like a dragon" I say to myself.

"I've had enough of this!" I turn on my light to make sure there is no one in my room. In my mirror I see me and me only; blond hair down to my waist, ivy green eyes, long skinny legs, and blue pupils. Go ahead laugh, everyone at school who has seen me laughed. I've been to the doctor's multiple times; they couldn't do anything about it. I'm doomed to freak hood.

I looked at the clock; only two A.M. After a dream like that there was no way for me to fall asleep again. I might as well just study for my dragon quiz tomorrow; after all I totally blew that lesson. Oh, yeah, you are probably thinking: Dragons?? This is the year 2030; no there are not flying cars and all that weird stuff. The only difference is that there has been a women president (for the first time), Sarah Bray. Dragon, unicorns, fairies, you know that junk, have all been discovered. So, now we have a class all about 'mythical' creatures. We also have voice activated computers.

"Computer"

"Yes"

"Go to the website "

"Right away" There is only one thing more boring than school, studying. We have to learn the basic anatomy of a dragon. The only part left I have to study/learn is the senses of a dragon.

That is literally the most boring part of the dragon, if someone could die of boredom they would then.

The six senses of a dragon

(Eyes, Scent, Taste, Hearing, Touch, & Magic)

1. Eyes

The eyes of a dragon are ten times more powerful than any Hawk. They could read the pages of book from the height of a Cargo plane. They are capable of seeing this far because of the thin membrane covering the pupil. The membrane is underneath the lens, it is made of a similar type of material that microscope is made of; giving the pupil a navy blue tint. The eyes-

At that point I was too stunned to go on. There has to be some connection, I mean my pupils are navy blue; I have to know some way that this could happen. It was just too much to comprehend. The mere thought of it made me drowsy. "Maybe I should just go back to sleep" I announced to no one in particular.

I was lying face down on the cold ground. All around me was the sounds of rage. Keeping my eyes closed (afraid to see my surrounding) I lifted up my head. In the air was the tang of blood. I opened my eyes to see dragons of every color flying and fighting. There were flames of blue and bolts of magic shooting all around me.

Next to me a dragon landed, its scales were the color of a moonless night, yet its teeth were as white as a new blanket of snow on the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"Merely for you do die" It responded harshly. Everything in front of me was swallowed in a flash of light, blood red.

"That dream, again! What am I going to do??"

"That is up to you, young one."

"What? Who's there?" My voice was shaky with fear.

"I am nothing more then a spirit sent here to guide you."

"Guide me through what?"

"You mean you don't know your destiny?"

"Destiny? I am nothing special, except for my eyes."

"And that is the reason you are unique, for your eyes make you who you are. You can tell everything about a person if you look in there eyes."

"Can you tell me what this destiny is?"

"No, a person's destiny is for them to find out. I must go now, we shall meet again."

"Wait! You must tell me more!" My only reply was the soft gurgle of my fish tank.

You can tell everything about a person from their eyes? What does it mean? Maybe I could tell about myself if a friend looked in my eyes? But who?

I had come to school early that morning, seeing how I was up. I did that for one purpose only to talk to Leslie. Leslie was the type of girl that could get 'inside' your head and drive you insane.

"Hey, Leslie, Come over her for a minute." A girl with short brown hair ran over to me.

"Hi Holly," she said.

"I was just wondering if you believed that everyone had a spirit guiding them."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them, I believe that everyone has one, but the time they are revealed differs from person to person."

"How do I put this? I met mine this morning; they said that you can tell everything about a person from their eyes. I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, I guess so. But, what do you want help with."

"I was wondering if you could look at my eyes and tell me what you see."

Her response was nothing more than a feeble "yeah."

"Okay then, tell me what you see." I look straight at her with unblinking eyes; she stares into my blue pupils. For a few moments she studied them, when she suddenly froze. "Leslie, are you alright? Speak to me. Did you see anything?" She slowly nodded her head up and down. "What was it?" Her voice was shaky as she spoke

"I saw war, and death! It was creepy"

"Did you see anything else?"

It seemed as though she didn't want to tell me, but she did anyway, "I saw dragons!"


	2. The Spirit Guide

The Spirit Guide

The Spirit Guide

I was left speechless, starring at the single tree in front of me. "How could it be?"

"That is an excellent question young one."

"Spirit, is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"I want to know my destiny and who you are." I said with anger swelling in side of me.

"I already told you, that is for me to know and you to find out."

"Could I at least see you?" I was about ready to scream.

"I guess that I owe you that much." Beside me a dragon the color of an evergreen needle, it had wings as big as the dragon itself. It claws were a shining white.

"Can anyone see you?"

"I am a 'part' of you; that is the way it is for all spirit guides. But I should be going. Well, I will just be invisible to you."

"I want to know your name," I nearly screamed at them.

"You still act the same way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," they seemed surprised at my response. "I have to get going now."

"You do that. But I will find out what you meant, one way or another." No response, I guess they're gone. That jerk, they won't tell me any thing. They are my spirit and they don't help at all.

"Hey Holly, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

I started to run towards the front doors when a rasping voice called out, "Holly, I know your secret."

"What secret?" I replied with a confused voice.

"You mean you don't know yet?"

"No."

"Pity,"

"Who are you?" no response, "Does everyone not acknowledged me!" That shout got me acknowledged by everyone.

"What are you all starring at?" I yell quite loudly at the whole school.

"Settle down Miss Stuart." I turned around to find our principal, Mrs. Coldwater. She is a very thin person, with blond hair "flowing" behind her, she is in her late twenties (she is not the type of person to be a mean principal.)

"He-hello Mrs. Coldwater" I stammered.

"I see that someone wants some attention, I think we can arrange that. I want to see you at three' o'clock, sharp."

"Y-y-yes Mrs. Coldwater." She walked away like she was queen of the world, just because she gave me, someone who could never get caught doing something wrong, a detention.

Leslie came running over to me as fast as she could, probably to give me a talk about how I could have escaped the detention if I tried.

"Holly what was that about? You could have gotten out of that."

"Yes, I know I could have gotten out of it, but I just didn't want to."

"But, how come you-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I yell at her.

"Fine, I'll see you later than." As I watch her walk away I wish I could just run away, everything was going wrong.


	3. My Life Reveled

My life, reveled

My life, reveled

At three' o'clock sharp I was at the office door to receive my detention. Before I even had a chance to knock the door opened and

Mrs. Coldwater was standing right there.

"I see that you are on time, come with me." She led me passed the front desk, the printing room, and the teachers lounge. She led me to a door, "Go inside" she ordered me to do that like she was military officer. I opened the door too find a few rows of desks, on the wall there were posters that had rules and " be a better person" on them, there was a desk for the principal at the front. "Sit down," she ordered me.

"Okay."

"There is no need to talk." That shut me up. I walked over to the desk farthest from the principal. As soon as sat down I placed my head on the desk and fell asleep.

I was lying face down on the cold ground. All around me was the sounds of rage. Keeping my eyes closed (afraid to see my surrounding) I lifted up my head. In the air was the tang of blood. I opened my eyes to see dragons of every color flying and fighting. There were flames of blue and bolts of magic shooting all around me.

Next to me a dragon landed, its scales were the color of a moonless night, yet its teeth were as white as a new blanket of snow on the ground.

"What do you want?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"Merely for you do die" It responded harshly.

"Kill me?"

"Like you don't know why, Aerita," the dragon replied harshly

"That's not my name." I was confused and scared at the same time.

"Don't pretend, you think I wouldn't know the face of my own queen." It responded very harshly. The dragon held up its claw then all in front of me disappeared in a flash of red light.

I was in the detention room again, but something was different, I felt like I was special, I mean besides my eyes. I look down at my hands to make sure I was myself, I was. "Have you found out yet?"

"Who is it?"

"Careful, you don't want her to hear you. As I said before, have you figured out yet?"

"No." This spirit was driving me insane. I was about to scream again.

"Let me clarify it-"

"You said that you couldn't help me." This time I did yell and

Mrs. Coldwater gave me a look "Nothing wrong here just kind of mad."

"I said that there is no need for talking."

"Look, I would fight more but for the sake of time, help me," I whispered quietly.

"Not a very nice response to someone with the answer to your questions. Did you ever study about the great dragon war, The Flame War?"

"I learned about it in school a bit, but that was really it."

"This is going to difficult. The great queen, Aerita, was killed in The Flame War, by an old priest of hers."

"How is this important to me?"

"Listen! After Aerita died, just minutes later, your mother was announced pregnant with you."

"So? Wait your not saying?" My voice was shaky with shock; I was about ready to faint.

"I am, you are Aerita. My name is Shiatsu; I was your high advisor. I died shortly after you."

"Is that why I have blue pupils?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, that is why you are yourself."

"That is unbelievable, you're insane." My voice was starting to rise again.

"No! You will see eventually, it all makes sense."

"I know." I said it but I couldn't believe it.


End file.
